Summer Fun
by LayTheSmackDown
Summary: When Vince sends 7 top wwe superstars to his beach house in california everything seems to be going perfect but nothing can stay perfect forever and what will happen when someone new joins the group?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to chapter one of Summer Fun

Welcome to chapter one of Summer Fun. I own none of the superstars in this

story but I do own some of the jokes! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Vince called John Cena, Chris Jericho, Candice Michelle, Maria, Hunter and Jeff and Matt Hardy. "You 6 are the wwe's top superstars!" Vince said "Oh we are, well I am so proud!" John said in a sarcastic voice John's girlfriend Candice elbowed John in the stomach and said "be nice john" they smiled at each other and Matt said to Hunter "Good god again?" "So I am sending the 7 of you to my beach house in California" Vince said grinning. "Well, I have to leave get to the airport by 3 this afternoon, that's why I told you to bring your luggage". "Thanks Vince, this is awesome.!" Exclaimed Maria. Maria had been dating Jeff Hardy for a year and a half. Candice and been dating John for 2 years. "Wow a beach house in California, lucky man!" said Hunter "Where doesn't Vince own a beach house?" Said Chris. " Lets get ready and meet in the foyer." Said Jeff. The gang nodded and left. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Candice and Maria were in the divas locker room getting dressed to leave. " So what's new with you with Betty Crocker?" asked Maria the reason John's nickname was Betty Crocker was because ever since Candice bought John a cook book all he did was cook and bake "Betty Crocker?" asked Candice smirking " Everything is fine he is the sweetest alive!" "What about you and Mr.Hardy?" "Fine he is so sweet, I LOVE THAT MAN!" Maria exclaimed, "You two are so cute together Maria!" Candice came out of the dressing room first wearing a black sundress with white Chanel sunglasses on her head. "I remember you and Santino Marella, the Italian stallion!" Candice said giggling. " Don't remind me Candy, I hate him and his stupid Casa!" Maria said coming out of her dressing room wearing a yellow Gucci t-shirt and denim shorts "You look awesome, But when Chris was on the casa it was well…WOW." Candice said. "Thanks you look great to, and it was a great casa!" Maria Both divas giggled and left for the Foyer. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO Chris, Hunter and John were in their locker room getting ready. "So any new baking ideas ms. Crocker?" Chris smirked "Well im working on a cake for Candy bear's birthday!" John said happily. "Candy bear!" Hunter said "Chris we have lost him!" Chris said " We lost him when he made his first batch of cookies last year!" John smiled "Well I can't deny my passion for baking there friends" "Enough of Cena's kitchen" Chris said " So…" "So what?" John asked, "So have you asked Candice to marry you yet?" "No I don't know how!" John replied. The 3 got up and left the room. "Do it fast of I will!" Said Hunter, they laughed and left. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO Jeff and Matt Hardy were already waiting in the foyer Jeff was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans while Matt was wearing Hawaiian shorts and a white t-shirt. "Must you wear those shorts Matt?" Jeff asked, "Yes they describe who I am Jeff?" Jeff laughed, " So are you a Hawaiian surfer?" "Not yet by friend, not yet" Matt laughed as well Just then Candice and Maria came out of the elevator "Hey guys!" Candice exclaimed, Maria went up and kissed Jeff. AWWWWW Candice said, Matt rolled his eyes and said "Candice where is John?" "I don't know he is probably baking something for all I know." Candice smirked. Just then Hunter, John and Chris came in from the elevator "There is your answer Matt." Candice said as she walked up to John and said "I missed you John-Bear!" "Good God people" said Hunter as he grabbed his bags and said "Lets get going lovebirds!" Maria was about to grab her bags when Jeff said "Let me babe" "Awwwwwwww" said Maria as she linked arms with Candice and walked out the arena's door. Well that's it for chapter one hopr you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Summer Fun Chapter 2

Welcome to Summer Fun Chapter 2!! Again I own none of the superstars but I do own some of the jokes that are made…. Hope you enjoyed chapter one her is chapter 2. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO The group of 7 crowded into the van. Hunter was driving and Matt was in the front seat beside him. In the two middle seats were Maria and Jeff and in the 3 seats at the back there were Chris, Candice was in the middle and then there was John at the end. "Next stop airport!" Hunter announced as he began driving on the highway then the group heard something ringing that sounded a lot like Fozzy Chris's band. "What the hell?" Candice asked and looked at Chris "Oh my bad, its my phone." Maria said "Fozzy is your ring tone?" "Yes." Chris said smirking. "Hello?" Candice could hear on the phone something that sounded like a 4 year old boy saying "Daddy?" She knew it was Chris Jericho's son Ash. "Hi champ how is everything at home?" Chris said smiling at Candice after realizing that she knew who it was. "Its okay….Daddy, Daddy guess what?" Chris smiled again "What is it? Chris put his Blackberry on speaker so the whole gang could hear. "I made it on the baseball team and I love to watch it now!" In unison Maria and Candice said AWWWWW. Chris knew much they all loved his kids. And Candice was one of the first people he called when his wife had his son. "Congrats, which team is your favorite Ash?" John asked "I like the Boston red sox, and the Blue Jays!" John sprung up "Really what games have I missed?" John Cena was a HUGE sports fan and so was Candice. John loved Basketball and baseball he loved the Celtics and the Red Sox . After Ash filled John in on what he missed he said. "I WATCHED RAW YESTURDAY, Again Maria and Candice said AWWWWWWW. "Which match was your favorite?" asked Jeff "I liked when you and uncle Cena beat up Randy Orton!" The whole gang laughed the he said "Uncle Cena?" "What is it Buddy?" "When you come can I bake with you!" Hunter groaned "Of course for your birthday!" It was September and Candice, Matt and Ash celebrated their birthday's together they all had their birthday's around the same time Candice's was Sep.30th, Matt's was Sep.23rd and Ash's was Sep.24th "Bye everyone!! Bye Daddy love you!" Candice saw Chris breathe in deeply and say "Love you to see you later!" And the he hung up. "Are you okay Chris?" Candice said "Yea I am okay" They had been driving for almost 2 hours and Candice fell asleep on John's shoulder. After they went over a speed bump Candice woke up "Thanks a lot Hunter." Candice said after she woke up " Hey not my fault" Hunter grinned "Hey at least your Hot when your asleep Candice" Matt said raising an eyebrow "MATT" Maria said and threw something at him that hit him in the face. "OWWWWWW what was that you could have put an eye out….Jeez what was that? "I don't even know what I threw at you and its not my fault that Hunter can't parallel park! "Hey don't blame me for your attack on Matt" he said that as he was pulling into the open parking space. Just as everyone was un doing their seatbelts Jeff noticed something on the passengers seat from the corner of his eye. "What the hell?" Jeff picked up the object and saw that is was an Oreo. "You threw an Oreo at Matt?" Jeff said laughing "I guess I did, Sorry Matt" Maria said picking up the Oreo and was going to put it in the garbage when Matt said "Ill eat it Maria" and he ate it "I can make oreo's you know" John said smiling at Candice Candice looked at Maria and said "Isn't he sweet" Maria smiled and said "Yes Candy he is adorable" They both laughed and entered the airport Well that is chapter 2…hope you enjoyed it in the next chapter we will see Vince's beach house!!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to Chapter 3 of Summer Fun, Again I own none of the wwe superstars in

Welcome to Chapter 3 of Summer Fun, Again I own none of the wwe superstars in this story but the jokes are mine. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX The 7 superstars entered the Airport and Chris and John went to check in, Jeff, Matt and Hunter went to get the luggage and Maria and Candice went to the washroom. Candice and Maria entered the washroom to freshen up. Candice was applying lip-gloss but Maria noticed that she didn't look herself"Are you okay Candice?" Maria sounded concerned "Yea it's just the Mickie James thing people think it was a story line but it really happened and I think they like eachother" "Come on Candice you love John and he loves you don't worry" Maria said "I guess your right Ria thanks" "No problem Candy " "So you know in the car right…."Maria asked "Yea" "I heard you ask Chris if he was alright after Ash hung up what happened Candy?" "He just looked kind of sad and I think he misses his son." "awwww he is so cute" Maria exclaimed "I know, I feel kind of crappy after seeing him all emotional on raw last week, I mean he just lost it with Shawn!" Candice looked at herself in the mirror. Maria said "I know I love Chris but he just lost it I got kind of mad at first but then I felt like crying." "After he came backstage he was crying angry tears and I stared crying when I was talking to him after his match." Candice felt a chocked up feeling inside she didn't know why but seeing any superstar cry made her cry she swallowed hard and tried not let Maria know she wanted to cry. Maria was a lot more strong than Candice she knew how to hold back tears and comfort others. Candice was great to talk to and when someone was crying they would go to Candice so they could shed tears together. Just then they heard Randy Orton's booming voice outside the washroom, he was talking to Santino Marella "My name is a Santino Marella the stallion stallion not Santana"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR NAME IS MY NAME IS RANDY ORTON!" Candice put her head against the wall and closed her eyes in the back of her mind there was always a replay in her head of Randy Orton kicking John's dad in the head. She hated it when John and her were handcuffed to the ring it took all her strength not to cry but after Raw went of the air John was crying so she did. "You ok?" Maria asked Candice "Yea, lets go get Betty Crocker and the gang" they left the washroom and Candice walked right into the legend killer Randy Orton "Well hello there slut …..Maria you're looking quite ravishing tonight" Candice gave Randy Orton a look "What the hell do you want Orton" "Please Candice I wouldn't want to make John Cena's girlfriend even though I kicked the hell out of his father" Randy walked away Candice was about to go after him when Maria said "Don't let him bug you he is not worth it. Then, Candice and Maria began to walk away then they saw Jeff's crazy flaming red hair mixed with purple. "Oh yea I am developing a craving for Hardy" Maria smirked XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO Chris and John were waiting in the line to check in "Is this wait endless!" Chris exclaimed "Dude we've been here 7 and a half minutes" John said. "Dude what happened on Raw, I got scared I was making muffins and then I dropped a batch", said John he looked emotionally stressed. "I don't know I just snapped, I wish I had come to my senses sooner than I did" Chris paused for a second than said "I'm gonna tell you something I haven't told anyone yet John" What is it?" After I got home from Raw last week my son was crying and I asked why and he said that he was scared, why because I almost killed Shawn Michaels!" He paused for a second and John thought that he was gonna cry Chris took a deep breath but he felt chocked up inside. He felt so responsible for scaring his son, "If you want ill make a batch of cookies and you can lick the bowl!" Chris smiled "Thanks but I have daughters that own an easy bake oven and they let me do that all the time, thanks a lot who would of thought that big scary John Cena would be kind!" John smirked "who would have thought that the king of bling bling would own an easy bake oven!" They both laughed and moved up in the line. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jeff opened the back of the van, "Holy, there are about 100 pounds of stuff and this stuff. Matt laughed and said "Well that is what happens when you travel with the two most beautiful diva's in the wwe." "Very true" Hunter smiled and grabbed John's bag out of the back "Holy Crap what is in this thing, bricks?" Jeff smirked and said "Its probably cook books, aprons, chef hats and muffin trays." The 3 of them laughed "Why the hell does he enjoy cooking and baking, Maria and I have to flip a coin to see who makes dinner!" "I'm never going to understand the way John's mind works!" XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXO The gang met in the waiting area 20 minutes later Maria started kissing Jeff then everyone else started playing 20 questions, which was suggested by Hunter. Candice decided to ask John a question "Were you a baker as a child?" she asked in a sarcastic voice that made John laugh "No but I am now!" everyone was laughing when a voice came over the PA system "THE FLIGHT LEAVING TO LOS ANGELAS ,BEGIN BOARDING!" "Finally!" Chris said. Matt went over to Maria and Jeff and pulled them apart "Ok that's enough, time to leave" Jeff smiled at Maria and then hit Matt in the arm The gang began to leave when Hunter said "California here we come!" Hope you enjoyed chapter 3, Read chapter 4 to see just what goes on in Vince's beach house!

!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to Summer Fun Chapter 4, Again I own none of the superstars in this story but I do own the jokes…

Welcome to Summer Fun Chapter 4, Again I own none of the superstars in this story but I do own the jokes…. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO The plane ride to California was just the 7 superstars talking and joking with each other. Maria had fallen asleep on Jeff's shoulder for about 20 minutes when Jeff's I pod fell on the floor beside him. "Great going, now I'm going to wake up Maria. Jeff tried to pick up his I pod without waking Maria, After about 5 minutes he got his I pod but just as he was about to listen to his My Chemical Romance song again the I pod fell onto Maria's lap. She woke up and said "Huh what is this?" she looked down and saw Jeff's I pod on her lap she smiled and gave it back to him. "I think this belongs to you Jeff." Jeff smiled "Sorry, do you want to listen to it with me? "Yea why not?" They started singing along to the music together and they kept smiling at each other. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Candice and John were telling each other jokes and laughing along with each other. "Remember when I came back at the Rumble and you were on commentary and after I won we kissed each other?" Candice kissed him on the cheek and said "Of course I remember John, those 4 months that you were gone were 4 months of torture without you baby" John knew that those 4 months when he was recovering from surgery Candice and Randy Orton's feud escalated into a down right hatred. Every week Orton would come out and insult who ever he was feuding with at the time and when the superstar would come out Candice would come put and prove that she wasn't afraid of Randy Orton. Candice sighed "I just hope that Orton doesn't show up I really hate him." John smiled and said "Would a kiss make it better?" "Hell yea!" Candice laughed and they made out. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Matt, Chris and Hunter were watching videos from YouTube from Chris's phone. "Must we watch your return again Chris?" Hunter groaned "I don't mind, look on the bright side Hunter, Candice is introducing him!" Matt smiled and raised an eyebrow. Chris said "Shhhhhh I'm watching myself!" Matt and Hunter groaned "Geez man enough of yourself!" Matt said. Chris eventually took himself off of the Blackberry and they started playing a game that Matt made up called "Gossip!" "What the hell? Gossip God Matt what are we 14 year old girls?" Hunter laughed Chris said "Well only 15 more minutes then we land!" Matt started and said "I want to get back together with Ashley!" he blurted out then covered his mouth in shock "Oh my god Hunter, Our little Matt Hardy is growing up" Chris laughed "Then do it man Ashley is hot.. and single!" Hunter grinned. "Its not that simple it takes work people I have to be sweet and sensitive!" Matt said looking for sympathy "Good luck Matt, you'll need it!" Just then the pilot announced "We are now arriving in California!" "Finally" Matt said. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX After searching for about half an hour they arrived at Vince's beach house. As the were pulling into the drive way Candice said "Damn this place is huge, this is going to be awesome!" "I hope Vince has some animals here, he has everything else." Jeff wondered aloud. When they got into the house the 7 superstars explored the estate. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Candice, John and Chris were looking in the kitchen and living room area. "Oh my god, look at this oven and stove set. Imagine the muffins I could bake here!" John exclaimed Chris and Candice were in the living room talking "Chris, are you still worried about what happened last week with Shawn? Candice asked. "Yea I guess I'm still mad at myself for scaring my son and you" Chris answered. Candice took a deep breath and said "Chris, please promise me that you'll forget about this for the next 2 weeks, Its okay that you snapped everyone does at some point." "I'll try for you Candice but I'm sorry for scaring you." Chris said, "Lets go help John cope with the emotions of a new with a new kitchen set." Chris laughed Candice giggled and said "Lets try and help him." They laughed and went with John to explore the rest of the kitchen. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Matt and Hunter were looking at the recreation area. "WOW look at this video game collection Hunter!" Matt said excitedly Matt, Jeff, John, Chris and Hunter were video game collectors. John even got Candice to become a video game chick, Maria played occasionally But Candice played whenever she could. "Wow there's even a cooking game here, John's heaven." Hunter smirked They moved over to the Pool table and began playing it, " So what do you think about Randy's feud with Candice" Matt asked while adjusting the balls. "I don't know but I feel kind of bad for Candice , Orton won't give up on pissing her off." "Candice has proved that she isn't afraid of Randy cause when she teamed with me and Jeff she claimed the victory by pinning Orton" Matt said as he shot the ball into the side pocket. "Not a bad shot junior" Hunter grinned as he made the exact same shot. "Junior? Please" Matt laughed and Hunter began laughing as well XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO Jeff and Maria were in their room talking "I hope that Randy dosen't ruin Candice's weekend again." Maria said as she unpacked her suitcase. "Candice is not afraid of Orton and plus she has us to back her up". Jeff said. Maria and Candice were best friends they had been best friends since the diva search in 2004. Maria and Candice were also best friends with the guys. Backstage they were referred to as "The Gang" because they were always together no matter what happened on Raw Or Smackdown they were inseparable were always there for each other. "Yea your right Jeff we'll back her up if Orton does show up, but I'd rather is he didn't. Well that's chapter 4, Read chapter 5 to see how there vacation begins.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to chapter 5 of Summer Fun, Again I don't own any of the superstars in this story

Welcome to chapter 5 of Summer Fun, Again I don't own any of the superstars in this story. But I do own some of the jokes. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO Candice woke up and looked around at the pink wallpaper along the walls of the room that she was sharing with Maria. She looked over at her nightstand, the clock read 9:00 am. She looked over and saw that Maria was waking up "Morning Ria!" She smiled and said "Morning Candy!" Maria wiped the sleep from her eyes. Candice looked over and saw something on her nightstand and picked it up. "Wow wwe magazine, Vince knows exactly what I want!" She picked up the magazine and flipped through it. "Maria, it's Jeff's page!" Maria sprang up and ran over to Candice's bed. "God Maria don't you live with him? Candice asked "Yea and?" Maria smirked. She looked through the magazine and saw something that made her gasp. "Oh great they put this in the magazines?" "What is it?" Candice asked as she peeked over Maria's shoulder "Nothing, Nothing important!" Maria panicked. Candice grabbed the magazine out of her hand and scanned through the page. "Oh it's a picture of Mickie and John backstage…..without me.." Candice went over to her dresser. "Oh come on Candy…they are just friends and John loves you and you know that." Candice looked at Maria and said "But what if Bradshaw is right Maria…Maybe John would be happier with her.." Candice had hot tears burning in her eyes. "Do you hear yourself Candice? Are you going to listen to the Longhorn loudmouth JBL? He only cares about himself!" Candice nodded but was trying not to let Maria see her tears. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX John and Hunter were in the kitchen making breakfast. "Add some more blueberry's to those muffins" John ordered. Hunter laughed "Cena I'm never going to understand the way your brain works." "So what's happening between you and Ms. James?" Hunter asked John. John looked confused as he sprinkled pepper on his Infamous Omelets. "What do you mean? Nothings happening." "Well everyone backstage in the locker room is saying your dating her." John looked even more confused "Does my Candy Bear know this??" John exclaimed "No I don't think so. But I'm not saying you did anything!" "I know I just don't want Candice to worry." They continued cooking when Chris walked into the room. "Hey ladies. What's on the menu Betty?" Chris smirked and Hunter laughed. John just smiled and said "Omelets and muffins." Chris got some orange juice out from the fridge and sat in front of the cerebral assassin and the Champ. Jeff and Matt walked into the room. "Morning all!" Jeff said as he grabbed one of John's muffins and sat beside Chris. John slapped the muffin out of Jeff's hand. "OW" Jeff exclaimed. "Don't mess with that man's muffins." Hunter joked, "Not until everyone is down here" John said handing Jeff some orange juice. "I'll get the ladies" said Matt "CANDICE….MARIA…BETTY IS DONE WITH BREAKFAST!" Matt screamed from the bottom of the stairs. Jeff and Chris couldn't help laughing. "Must you mock my talents?" John asked. "What talents?" Maria joked as she came down the stairs and hugged Jeff. Candice came down stairs and kissed John on the cheek. John was concerned that she heard the rumors. "What's wrong Johnny?" Candice asked looking at him. "Nothing, I'm fine, Okay breakfast is served!" XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX The 7 superstars sat on the couch and were eating John's Omelets and Muffins "Not half bad Cena." Chris said as he bit into one of John's muffins. "HEY I made those muffins!" Hunter exclaimed. "Fine good job to both of you than!" Chris said "What should we do today? Candice asked as John put an arm around her. "I don't know.. but let's do something fun!" Maria exclaimed as she fed Jeff his muffin. Matt made a gagging sound and Candice smiled at him. "Hey I got an idea, Vince has water balloons, water guns hoses and a whole bunch of other things, we should do a water park type thing!" Jeff suggested. :"Awesome idea baby' it is like 30 degrees outside!" Maria said. The group nodded and went off to get dressed. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Maria and Candice were in their room getting dressed. "This is going to be so much fun huh Candice?" "Yea…a lot of fun" Candice wasn't really paying attention to her best friend. "Are you still thinking about the John and Mickie thing?" Maria asked. "No sorry what were you saying?" Candice said looking down at her see through white top and Black bikini underneath. "I was saying how much fun this is going to be." "Yea a lot of fun!" Maria came out of the washroom wearing a pink tank top and black shorts. "Wow you look great Maria ready to go?" Candice asked. "Yea lets go!" XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Jeff and Matt were in their room getting ready. "Jeff where did you come up with this idea for a water park here?" Matt asked the thrill seeker as he put his hair in a ponytail. "I don't know I just wanted to see Maria and Candice soaking wet!" Jeff admitted. Matt laughed "Candice too?" "Yea why not Candice is smocking Hot!" Jeff smirked Matt shot Jeff a look "Don't let John here that.. he is already freaking out about Mickie!" "Yea his backstage moment with her… did you see Candice's face?" Jeff said with the thought playing in his mind. Jeff, Matt and Candice had been best friends since 2004 and they told each other everything they considered Candice like a sister to them. "You don't think that John would cheat on Candice to you?" Matt looked at his brother and asked him. "I don't he is interested in her…I think she likes him more than he likes her!" Jeff replied and said" Ready to go?" "Yea" Matt answered.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX

Well that's chapter 5 check out chapter 6!!


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to summer fun chapter 6

Welcome to summer fun chapter 6! Again I own none of the superstars in this story but I do own some of the jokes! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX The 7 superstars met in the living room. "Ready to set up?" John asked Candice as they made their way into the backyard "Yeah I hope this is fun" Candice tried to act as cheerful as she could but she was still thinking about him and Mickie. She remembered when John was talking to her backstage before his match against Jeff. They got outside and began setting up the toys. After about 15 minutes they were done and began playing. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Candice was filling up her water balloons and heard Chris coming she turned against the wall and began getting ready to hit him. He rounded the corner and she began hitting him with water balloons. "Oh god I'm dying over here!" Candice laughed as she watched Chris get up from her attack on him. "Ha very funny Candice smart move!" Chris laughed as he got up and went over to Candice. "Hey if your going to hit me you know I will spray you with my gun!" Candice laughed and held up a water gun and aimed it right at Chris's face. "How about we work together?" Chris asked Candice smiled and said "You wont turn on me will you?" "No but.." Chris sprayed Candice with the water gun once. "Hey!" Candice shrieked and ran after Chris. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX John and Hunter were hiding behind the hammock. "So how long are we going to be hiding here? Hunter asked John as he was tying his water balloon. "I don't know but we could be here a while." John answered "Hunter….." John stammered "Yeah what is it?" "I um well…want to propose to Candy-Bear but Mickie well….likes me.." "Really wow I mean she is cute but…do you have to choose?" Hunter asked the Champ. "I don't know but Candice is facing her at Night Of Champions for the Women's championship, and Candice is my number one choice but Mickie is my friend." Hunter paused he didn't know what to say to his best friend so he put his hand on his lap "Dude you love Candice not Mickie so ask her to marry you before Candice finds out." "Thanks man." John smiled and then heard Candice and Maria laughing. "They are coming and they have Jericho, and the Hardy's with them lets move Cena!" Hunter laughed. They got up and began creeping towards them and started shooting them with the hose that John was hiding." AH" Candice screamed and ran over to Hunter and began hitting him with water balloons "No oh god she's got me!" Hunter pretended to fall to the ground in defeat. Just as everyone was laughing the phone began to ring. "I'll get it!" Yelled Candice as she ran towards the kitchen. "Hello?" Candice asked pushing back a strand of her soaking wet hair. "Candice.. It's Randy Orton…" Candice groaned "What do you want now Orton?" she asked. "Well first of all you should know that you 7 are not the wwe's top superstars!" Candice smirked "Is that all you wanted I'm in the middle of something!" Orton laughed his deep eerie laugh ":No Vince is sending 4 more people over I wanted to break the news to you." Candice groaned again "Fine who is coming?" Orton listed the 4 names "Myself, Adam, Michaels and James." Candice opened her mouth "Mickie James?" she blurted out into the receiver "Yeah tell John his girlfriend and us will be there tomorrow…See you later.. I'll be waiting" Orton hung up and Candice slowly hung up. Matt came in bursting through the door laughing "What's the hold up? Lets go who called?" Candice looked at Matt feeling like her relationship was over "It was Orton…Vince is sending Him, Adam, Shawn and…." Candice swallowed hard and looked at Matt with tears in her eyes "Mickie James." Matt sat beside Candice and looked at her "Are you going to be okay with her here?" Yeah I'll be fine" Candice got up and gave Matt a hug "Thanks Matt…you're awesome." Matt smiled "You know I try." Candice giggled then went outside to break the news to everyone else." XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX The gang had ordered pizza for dinner. "Orton and Copeland together? Talk about a full house." Jeff said as he bit into a piece of his crust. "Hopefully Orton will shut up now that he has broken his clavicle courtesy of my." Hunter laughed and gave Candice a can of Coke. "Yeah I hope so.. I guess Mickie will be rooming with me and Maria." Candice felt like chocking on her name. She was so sick of having to pretend that she liked Mickie when she couldn't stand the thought of not being with John." So I guess Orton and Copeland will be rooming with Matt and Jeff." John said. He was nervous about having Candice and Mickie living together for 2 weeks." Are we going to pick them up tomorrow?" Chris asked with a look on his face that looked like he really didn't want to. "No, they're coming their selves." Candice answered "We should be getting to bed now cause we have Orton and Copeland to deal with tomorrow." Jeff said. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Well that's it for chapter 6 wait until chapter 7 to see what happens!!


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to summer fun chapter 7

Welcome to summer fun chapter 7!! Once again I own none of the superstars in this story but I do own the jokes!! Lets get started!! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO Candice woke up and 7 am and couldn't fall back asleep. She knew that Orton, Copeland, Michaels and James would be arriving at around 10 this morning. She turned over on her side and grabbed her bag from the floor. She opened the small pocket and took out a photograph. It was herself, John and their two dogs Toffee and Caramel. She sighed and thought to herself "And I was looking forward to him proposing to me." She got up and went into the kitchen. She was surprised to see Chris sitting on the couch watching television. "You realize what time it is don't you?" Candice asked Chris as she was sitting down beside him. "Yeah but I couldn't fall back asleep." Chris replied. Chris got up and got himself and Candice some juice. "Are you going to be okay when Mickie comes?" Chris asked her. Candice sighed, "I guess…but I really love John and I don't want her to take that away form me." Chris smiled "You two have something special and I don't think John would to that to you." Candice looked over on the kitchen table and saw that John's phone was vibrating. "One second." She got up and went over to John's phone. She saw a text message from Adam was there, she opened the message and read it. "John, I just called to let you know that we have left the airport we'll be there in a hour see you.." Candice sighed "They'll be here in an hour." Chris got up and went over to Candice "I guess we should wake up everyone else." XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO The 7 superstars were waiting in the living room waiting for the remaining superstars to arrive. John was sitting beside Hunter on the couch. "Here it comes John are you ready to face her?" John groaned "I'll just have to deal with them I guess.." They all saw a taxi pull up in the driveway and the superstars come out of it. Mickie was wearing a short denim skirt and a plain white tank top. The 4 other superstars came inside and they greeted each other. Candice started with Shawn Michaels because he was the easiest, she had loved Shawn Michaels since she was young watching wrestling. "Hey Shawn, How was the flight?" Candice asked giving Shawn a hug. "Fine…boring but fine." He smiled and moved on to Chris Jericho. "Hi Chris what's up?" Shawn smiled even though he still remembered what had happened on Raw. Chris forced a smile still feeling guilty about hurting him. "Hey everything is fine…So did you hear that were going to dinner tonight?" Shawn nodded and laughed "I guess Cena won't be cooking." Chris was surprised at how Shawn was acting. He was expecting him to be angry. He nodded nervously but thought "Oh I'm going down." XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Maria and Candice were showing Mickie around their room. "This room is awesome I love it!" Mickie said. Candice forced a smile she probably didn't even know how much Candice loved John. Maria gave Candice a look which said "Are you going to be alright?" Candice nodded. "I can't wait for dinner tonight!" Maria said trying to break the uncomfortable silence. Candice said "I hear this restaurant is top in the country!" "I wish John was cooking….he is awesome. Mickie said giving Candice a look. Candice swallowed hard tying not to let Mickie's words hurt her but it was to late. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Jeff and Matt were helping Randy and Adam unpack. Jeff really didn't want to help them and he thought Matt would be pissed...after Orton kicking him in the head and where his appendix used to be but he wasn't…maybe he was faking but he was faking well. "So where is this dinner that Cena's not cooking?" Randy laughed his dumb low laugh. "Maybe tonight John will tell Candice what a whore she is and move on to Mickie." Adam joked and he and Randy gave each other a high five. "Jeff was getting more and more ticked by the second, but when Copeland called Candice Michelle a whore he boiled over. In his mind Jeff thought about how bad it would it would be if John and Candice broke up over John cheating with Mickie. He thought about Candice meant to him and how much she cared about him and Matt and even his family. Candice had always been so nice to his father and whenever something about his mom came up he always had Candice and Maria to fall back on. Matt was thinking about how he was watching Raw and seeing how Orton would insult Candice and she would fight back and show the world she wasn't a slut or a whore like Orton would make it seem. "Yeah I hear this restaurant is 5 stars." Matt said breaking Orton and Copeland's laughter. Orton and Adam both said in unison "Still not enough for John's standards." XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX John and Chris were getting ready for dinner at the restaurant. "This is going to be so awkward with Candy and……that woman." John said attempting to put a tie on. Chris shrugged "I don't know why Shawn is being so nice to me…if I were him I'd kick his ass." John laughed "I would to but maybe he knows that you snapped by accident." Chris got up off the bed "Well I'm ready are you?" "Yeah…awww to hell with this tie," John threw the tie on the bed and Chris laughed. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Maria was wearing a red knee length strapless cocktail dress. Candice was wearing a black strapped short dress. Mickie was wearing a whiter and black knee length dress. All the guys were dressed all except for John how didn't wear the tie. Hunter honked the car horn and called for everyone to come. Candice took a deep breath and held hands with John but Mickie kept staring right at her. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Well that's chapter 7 read chapter 8 to see what happens!!


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome to summer fun chapter 8

Welcome to summer fun chapter 8. Again I own none of none of the superstars in this story but I do own some of the jokes. Lets get started!! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Hunter pulled into the open parking space and Candice grabbed her purse. She looked up and saw Mickie James looking at John in a strange way. Jeff noticed that Candice saw how Mickie was looking at John. "Don't bother with her…Candy she's not worth it." Jeff said. Maria smiled at Jeff "Aw Jeff you are so sweet Baby…you sensitive, insane, rainbow head." Candice laughed "Rainbow head? Another nickname?" Jeff put his arm around Maria "I don't mind the nicknames." "Okay Rainbow head." Candice smirked. They got out of the car and Candice walked with John and put her head on his shoulder. John was relieved that he still had his "Candy-Bear" and he held her hand. Candice looked at Mickie and saw her staring at her in a dirty way. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX The group sat at a table for 11. Candice was sitting in the middle of John and Adam. Candice looked through her menu. "So baby. What do you want for an appetizer?" Candice asked The Champ trying not to bothered by the fact that Mickie wasn't taking her eyes off of John. "I don't know…. It all looks so awesome." Candice smiled at her boyfriend and she felt like she felt the first day that she met him. Hunter and Shawn were sitting at the end. "Wow I haven't seen a place this fancy of expensive since we went to the restaurant in Paris 2 months ago." Shawn joked. "So…are you still mad at Chris for uhhh…flipping out on you?" Hunter asked as he took a sip of his Diet Pepsi. "I don't know….I'm not mad more shocked than angry I guess.." Shawn knew in his mind that what happened last week was not typical Y2J so he didn't whether to be angry or not. The waiter came to ask the superstars what they wanted to order for their appetizer, John pondered for a bit and then said "How about the nacho salad?" The group nodded.XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Adam leaned over and looked into Candice's menu. "So what you ordering…a little Copeland maybe?" Candice put her menu down "Not really I'd rather order the grilled chicken salad." Adam raised his eyebrow "Are you sure.. because you know it taste quite well…" John interfered "Hey Copeland maybe you should move on to yet another love….cause this one is mine." John said kissing Candice on the cheek. "Oh lord kissing again….. Jesus." Candice smiled and hit Adam in the arm. Just then Mickie got up to go to the restroom. "Uh…..Candice would you come to the restroom with me please?" She asked. John gave Candice a look but she didn't notice "Uh yea sure." They both got up and went to the restroom. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Mickie and Candice were fixing their makeup in the restroom. "Uh Mickie why did you want me to come with you?" Mickie smiled an evil type smile " I just wanted to tell you something…" Candice looked at her "What?" Mickie looked her right in the face "That by the end of this trip…John won't be yours whore…he'll be mine." She blew a kiss and left the restroom. Candice stood there shocked and a little disappointed, she had known Mickie forever and now….this? Candice felt anger boiling inside of her a kind of anger that she had never felt before. Anger she hadn't felt even when she was fighting with Orton or Edge. She took a deep breath and exited the washroom. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXWhen they got back to the estate, Candice hadn't said a thing to Mickie or John. She got dressed in her pajamas and was reading a book in her room. Maria walked into the bedroom shut the door and sat on the edge of Candice's bed. "Candy what happened?" Candice sat up and out of no where began sobbing. "I don't know…." She sobbed "She called me a whore and said that by the end of this trip John would be hers." She cried into her pillow. Maria hugged her best friend "Damn that girl is SICK she is a whore not you." Maria hugged Candice but she couldn't believe at what Mickie said to Candice who always was there for her. Chris into the room. "I heard someone crying and came in here." He said sitting on Candice's other side, "What happened?" Chris hated to see anyone crying, he was a lot like Candice but wasn't the type to cry. "It's Mickie….."Candice managed to say while beginning to calm down. "Maria what happened?" Chris asked putting his arm around Candice. "Well…Mickie called Candy a whore and implied that she would have John by the end of this vacation!" Maria was angry. "No way…….why?…when?" Chris was obviously shocked. "When she called me to the restroom." Candice had calmed down. "Guys promise me you wont tell John anything please.." Maria and Chris nodded "Of course but now what?" Maria asked. "I don't know but…I'm scared." XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Jeff and Matt were in the kitchen drinking root beer. "So Matt….when are you planning to get back in the dating game?" Jeff asked his brother as he took another sip of his root beer. "Why? I'm happy being single" Matt was getting a little ticked at Jeff's questions. Jeff laughed "That's probably why." Matt got up "What do you mean?" he asked the rainbow haired warrior. "Well I just think that you should get a girlfriend…you can't live alone the rest of your life!" Matt and Jeff started arguing. "Why the hell do you have to be that way?" Matt fumed and the other superstars came rushing in. " "What the hell is happening?" Maria said rushing over to a fuming Jeff. "Matt can't take advice form anyone!" Jeff screamed. Matt took a step closer to his brother "Why the hell do you care about my personal life?" Jeff took a breath "Matt I'm your brother and maybe….I remember how lonely dad was without Mom." Matt stared at Jeff in a way that showed that he didn't his Mom to come into this conversation. "Dad was fine…and so am I…and why the hell do you care? You were never a Mama's boy?" Jeff had tears in his eyes by this point. "Well…Maybe I never had the chance..!" Jeff's voice cracked at the end and Maria knew he wanted to cry. Candice went to Maria and hugged her because she was crying. "Jeff you were always so busy with your nonsence and Mom only wanted time with you…you nut!" Matt was starting to cry. "I always loved Mom…Matt" Jeff had tears running down his face. "Right of course…again Jeff Hardy ..the perfect everything…and Matt Hardy comes in second!" Matt was crying as well. "Matt shut the hell up you know Mom loved both of us!" Matt looked right at Jeff and said "yeah she did but you never gave a damn." Matt stormed out of the room. Jeff stood there for a moment and then went outside. Well that's Chapter 8..Read Chapter 9 to see how everything turns out!


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome to summer fun chapter 9

Welcome to summer fun chapter 9! Again I own none of the superstars in this story but I do own some of the jokes….Lets get back to the Drama…. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX After Matt and Jeff stormed out of the room, Maria followed Jeff and Mickie was sitting beside John and looking Candice. Something inside of Candice snapped and she Pulled Mickie away from John. Mickie fumed "What the hell? Candice don't touch me you whore!" Candice stared at her "Mickie John is mine so back off or I'll…..I'll do more than take your title!" Mickie laughed "Candice the slut is threatening me? Back off or I'll send to the hospital right now!" John had his head in his hands. Candice looked at John then at Mickie and then said "John I'm not going to make you choose…if you want her….take her" Candice stormed out of the room. John got up "Don't you ever call her a slut she is mine and you are not so…..just back off now!" He went up to his room and slammed the door. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Jeff was on the front verandah with his head in his hands. Maria was sitting beside him and trying to talk to him. "Jeff…I don't think Matt meant anything that he said…so please stop crying baby." Jeff looked at her and wiped his tears away. "Maria what if Matt is right?" His voice cracked at the end "What if she never knew?" Maria put Jeff's head on her shoulder "Jeff…. If you didn't show it before…she knows now." She wiped some of Jeff's tears away "She loves you and she knows you love her." Just then Matt came into the room. "Jeff….I don't know what happened? I just lost it…..I am so sorry." Matt had tears running down his face. "I'm sorry that I brought up Mom I just wanted you to be happy." Jeff got up and went to Matt. Matt looked up at him "I am happy…I don't think anyone has a brother like Jeff Hardy." Jeff smiled and the Hardy's hugged.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Candice was in her room lying on her bed thinking to herself "Did I just lose my boyfriend?" she couldn't shake the thought. Just then John came into the room. He sat on the edge of the bed but Candice just looked at him. "Candy I…I love you." John looked down and Candice knew he was crying. Candice began crying herself "John I love you but….do you love Mickie?" John looked right at her "Candice I love you more than anyone else… I've never loved anyone as much as I love you." Candice had tears streaming down her face "Really?" John smiled and nodded "Yeah please forgive me." Candice put her head on her on John's chest and cried. Mickie walked into the room "Candice, John…I…. I am sorry that I did all that stuff….I was just jealous of how lucky you two are." Candice got up and went to Mickie "Mickie…I forgive you….but why did you call me a whore?" Mickie shook her head "I have no idea what happened I just…I don't know please forgive me Candice" Candice knew when she was serious and this was one of those times…Candice nodded "Of course I forgive you." XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Chris and Shawn were playing a game of checkers and Chris had to ask Shawn why he wasn't kicking his ass right now. "Shawn I can't take it anymore…why aren't you mad at me?" Shawn put down his checker pieces down and looked at Chris. "Chris…I have kids to and I know…and I know how hard it must have been when you went home." Chris put his head in his hands. "I don't even know what happened last week…I….I just lost it." Shawn sighed "It's okay….it doesn't really matter anyways." Chris got up "Yea it does matter….. I can't forgive myself for doing that!  
Shawn got up and stood beside Chris. "You should…because I forgive you." Chris smiled at Shawn. "I can't believe your forgiving me……cause I wouldn't forgive myself." They both laughed and went inside. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Randy, Adam and Hunter were in the front yard shooting hoops. "Man none of you two can play this game." Adam joked. Hunter rolled his eyes "Adam please you haven't got the ball into the net once." Randy pushed past Adam and Hunter and took the ball from Adam. "Move it amateurs…let a pro have a go." Adam and Hunter watched skeptically. Randy shot the ball into the net and rebounded of the back board it hit him right in the head. Hunter started laughing so hard he almost cried. Adam took the ball form Randy who was on the pavement recovering. He attempted to shoot the ball and yelled "Ballin." Then he tripped over Randy's feet and fell right on to the pavement. Hunter began a laughing episode all over again. "I think you mean fallin." Adam gave Hunter a stare as he slowly got up and helped Orton up as well. Orton got up and made a request. "Well if you are so big and mighty how about 2 on 3?"Hunter began dribbling the ball "Bring it on rated RKO" XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Candice was sitting outside under a tree reading. John and everyone else was watching her from the upstairs balcony. "Do it now man….NOW!" Matt was growing impatient. John took a step forward and then went back. "What if she says no?" Hunter and Chris groaned. "Dude you've asked us 9 times in 10 minutes." Jeff complained. "Hey Cena why don't you bake some cookies and right the question on it?" Randy smirked and Adam laughed. Jeff whispered to Maria and Matt "Maybe we can bake some cookies and put some laxatives in it for Rated RKO." Maria and Matt laughed. John took a deep breath and made his way downstairs. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Well that's chapter 9 read number 10 to see what John's question for Candice is but maybe some of you can guess…..


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome to Chapter 10 of summer fun

Welcome to Chapter 10 of summer fun! I own none of the superstars in this story but I do own some of the jokes…… XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX John made his was over to Candice and was thinking to himself "What if she says no." Finally he got over Candice and she looked up at him. "Hey baby…. What's up?" John was nervous. "Nothing much…..I…..wanted to ask you something." He looked up at the rest of the gang for reassurance. They nodded. Candice put her book down and went over to John. "What is it babe?" Finally John built up the courage. "Candy I love you and…..I want you….to." Candice had a feeling she knew what was coming. John got down on one knee and Candice clasped her hands over her mouth. "Candice I want to spend the rest if my life with you… will you marry me?" Candice looked right at John. "Yes…yes baby I will." John and Candice began kissing under the tree and everyone else came down the stairs to congratulate the new couple. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX John and Randy were in the backyard later that day preparing the barbeque for dinner. "So why did you want to help me?" John asked the Legend Killer. Orton sighed. "I don't know……I wanted to tell you something." John was confused "Okay what?" Orton put some sausages on the barbeque "I'm sorry for kicking your dad in the head John." John was shocked "Your sorry…but that was 6 months ago?" Orton looked at him "Well after a while I thought about what it would have been like if you kicked my dad in the head." John put some burgers on the grill. "I would never kick anyone's dad in the head let alone your dad a wwe hall of famer." Randy sighed "Anyway I'm sorry dude… congrats with you and Candice." John smiled at him "Hey um you want to be a part of the wedding?" Randy looked at him "Are you serious? What about Candice she hates me." John put his hand on Randy's shoulder "Dude she thinks your arrogant but she also thinks your good looking for some reason." Randy sprang up "No way.. wow she has good taste then." John gave him a smirk "Hey remember who she is going to marry." They both laughed and called the group for dinner. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Maria and Candice were sitting beside the pool together eating. "Maria……" Candice stammered. "Yeah Candy?" "At my wedding…will you be my maid of honor" Maria's eyes bulged "Seriously?" Candice gave her best friend a hug "No duh who else what I want to be my maid of honor?" Maria smiled "thanks!" "Maria I have to tell you something…I haven't told John yet." Maria looked at Candice. "What is it Candy?" Candice looked at Maria "I….I am….Pregnant with John's baby!!" Maria jumped up "What….You have to tell him!" Candice groaned "What if he's not ready for a baby? We aren't even married yet!" Maria looked at her "Tell him now." Candice got up and took a breath and made her way over to John. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX John was sitting alone in a pool chair and saw Candice coming towards him. "Hey sexy what's up?" Candice laughed "Johnny I have something to tell you…" John saw that she was nervous. "What is it babe…tell me now" Candice sat beside her fiancé "John I am well….pregnant." She blurted out and covered her face with her hands. John was shocked he looked at Candice "Really." Candice was crying by this point. "Yeah….I'm sorry." John put his arm around her shoulder "Don't be sorry….we are going to have a Baby!!" Candice smiled at John "I love you….John." John smiled at her. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Everyone else was hanging out by the other side of the pool. John and Candice came over to make their announcement. Candice and John stood in front of everyone. "Candy wants to make an announcement." Candice looked around at everyone then looked at Maria who was smiling at her. "Everyone…. I am happy to announce that John and I are going to have a baby!" Everyone was shocked and they all went to congradulate the soon to be parents. Candice and John pulled Jeff and Maria into the corner. "Jeff…Maria me and Candy have decided that we want you two to be the godparents." Candice smiled at them and Jeff held Maria's hand. "Really?" Jeff exclaimed "Yes…Jeff really." Candice laughed. This was the gangs last day at the estate. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Everyone was getting into the car getting ready to leave they were going to Chris's house to celebrate the birthday's in September. Once again Hunter was driving, Matt was in the front beside him. In the middle was Jeff and Maria and at the back was Candice, John and Chris. Everyone else was leaving in the car they came in. "Can we please play the radio!" Jeff pleaded. "Fine.." Matt finally agreed, he put on the radio and a commercial for Betty Crocker cake mix was playing. "Oh god why?" Hunter groaned "The fix mix?" Maria laughed. John was singing along to the jingle. Candice looked over at Chris who was trying to shield his laughter. She finally heard the radio commercial end and the pussycat dolls begin to play on the radio. "Oh yea it's my song." Chris joked and Candice looked at him and began to laugh. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome to Summer fun Chapter 11

Welcome to Summer fun Chapter 11. I own none of the superstars in this story but I do own some of the jokes…….. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX All the superstars had arrived at Chris's house for his son's birthday. They had gotten back from the estate 2 days ago and came to celebrate the birthdays. John, Hunter and Ash were in the kitchen baking the cake. Hunter really didn't want to have to help John in the kitchen but he would do anything for Chris's son. "Chocolate or Vanilla?" John asked the now 5 year old boy. "Chocolate!" Ash exclaimed and Hunter laughed "Hey Ash when you grow up and you bake John's cake don't give him that option." Ash laughed "Why?" John laughed "Yea Hunter Why? Hunter put his arm around the little boy. "Because he will take years to decide." Everyone laughed. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO Everyone was in the backyard celebrating the birthday. They were handing out gifts. "Here you go Ash…it's from John and Me." Candice said handing him the box wrapped in silver metallic paper. Ash tore of the wrapping paper and gave Chris the card to read. Chris cleared his throat for dramatic effect. Candice and Maria laughed. "To Ash hope this will make you a master just like Uncle Cena." Ash tore off the rest of the paper and looked at the book they had given hi. "Look daddy it's a cook book!" John smiled in satisfaction. Matt and Hunter began laughing, "Oh lord John a cook book?" Maria groaned. "What were you expecting?" Jeff asked as he got up to get his gift. Ash jumped up and hugged John and Candice "Thank you." He jumped up and sat on John's lap. Jeff handed him his gift. This time Candice read the card out loud. "To Ash on his 5th birthday Love Jeff & Maria." Ash opened the purple box and looked inside. He smiled as he took put what was inside the box it was the Undertaker's DVD with a t-shirt and a teddy bear. Ash ran over to Maria and Jeff. "Thank you." He gave them both huge hugs. Then it was Orton and Copeland's turn to give their presents. There was no card just a big blue box.he opened it and took out what was inside… what else would it be? It was an autographed photo of Rated RKO. Maria and Candice groaned. "Of all things?" Candice groaned and looked over at Ash who seemed to be really fascinated with it. Ash jumped up and kissed Adam and Randy in the cheek "Thank you." Edge looked shocked.. But Orton looked pleased "What did I tell you?" Well that's it…….please check out my other stories when I get them done…hope you enjoyed Summer Fun.


End file.
